A Brief Interlude
by pagesix
Summary: A slight miscommunication leads to an explanation. Established Mirandy


Andrea Sachs let herself into the townhouse, eager to start her evening. She thankfully kicked off her Manolos and hung her jacket in the entry closet. With a tingle of anticipation running down her spine she made her way down the hall to the study. Without knocking, she pushed the door open and started talking before she made it through the threshold. "Hey, Mirand… oh." She was brought up short by the sight of an extremely handsome man sitting at Miranda's desk and Miranda leaning closely over his shoulder to peer at the screen of her computer. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were busy…" Andy spoke slowly, surprised and confused by the scene she was taking in.

"Andrea," Miranda started smoothly, stepping away from her desk to approach Andy. "I wasn't expecting you so early."

Without taking her eyes off the unknown intruder, Andy responded, "I finished up at work a little early and came straight over." Her voice was even, but the expression on her face was completely puzzled. "I was unaware we were having a guest this evening…" She blatantly hinted for information.

"Oh, yes…." Miranda turned halfway back towards the gentleman sitting at her desk. "This is David Anderson, David, may I present Andrea Sachs."

David Anderson rose from the chair and slightly bowed in greeting, "A pleasure to meet you, Ms Sachs." His rich baritone voice caused Andy's stomach to flip. Miranda regained her attention when she continued, "David and I are just finishing up. Would you be a dear and open the wine?"

Summarily dismissed, Andy turned away with a cloud of anger building over her head. She stalked out of the room, closing the door behind herself with just a bit too much force. She could just make out the murmured "excuse me" behind the door right before the door opened again and Miranda slipped out to follow her.

"Andrea, what is the matter with you?" Miranda demanded in a harsh whisper through clenched teeth.

"Nothing" Andy tightly answered,

Miranda watched her closely through squinted eyes, reading the truth under the words. "You are obviously upset. I must assume it has to do with David's presence in my study…"

"Miranda, I am not upset."

"You are a terrible liar, Andrea." The thinning of Andy's lips and the hollow, empty look in her eyes told the truth. "Andrea, please don't tell me your jealous."

"No, Miranda, I am not 'jealous'".

"There is nothing to be concerned about." Miranda began. "David is just here to work with me on a rather secret project."

"Miranda, you don't have to…"

"I know you are aware of the unrest at "_Runway"_ with Irv constantly trying to oust me from my position."

"Miranda, really, you don't…"

"Well, David is one of the board members who happens to agree with me that Irv's vision for Elias-Clarke is a bit… blurry."

Andy gave up trying to stop Miranda's explanation. She was being seduced by Miranda's silky voice, not to mention the fact that Miranda was actually explaining.

She felt her body relax as Miranda forged on.

"David and I are looking into some discrete information that will help us in our master plan to evict Irv from his current position, permanently."

Miranda reached out to place her hand on Andy's arm that was tightly crossed against her chest. "I am **not** having an affair."

"Miranda," Andy whispered, "The thought never crossed my mind."

"Then why the hostility, Andrea?"

Andy smiled a genuine, heartfelt smile. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. It's just… with the girls out at the basketball game, and you, with nothing on your schedule… I was looking forward to the evening… just the two of us…"

A sensuous, almost wicked smirk grew across Miranda's face. Her hand slid up Andy's arm to curl around her neck. "Give me ten minutes and your evening can come to fruition," she whispered against Andy's lips. Before Andy could close the miniscule gap between them to steal a kiss, Miranda pulled back, "Now, go open that bottle of wine," she winked and turned back to end her meeting with David Anderson.

"Andrea, what is it about you?" Miranda asked while gazing out her study window, her voice thick with suppressed emotion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I never explain myself.

"I know…"

Miranda turned to face Andy who had stepped in behind her, "No, I mean, I **never** explain myself. I have never explained my actions or motives to either of my ex-husbands. I have never explained my decisions to any coworker, boss or subordinate. And yet… you… I find myself on more than one occasion, not only needing to, but actually explaining myself to you. Can you tell me why that is?"

"I think," Andy started, reaching out to wrap Miranda in her arms, "it's because you love me."

Miranda hummed in agreement as Andy's lips trailed down her neck. Andy nipped her way across a milk white shoulder as she slipped grey silk down slender arms to pool on the floor at her feet. Miranda sucked air in through her teeth as warm fingers traced the skin from her right hip, up her side, and over her ribs only to come to a stop to rest gently against her warm breast. "I'm so glad you changed into something more comfortable before dinner." Andy murmured into the side of Miranda's neck. Fingers twisted into Andy's hair, pulling her mouth away from tantalizing skin and forcing her eyes to meet burning blue. "I'm suddenly feeling a little weak," Miranda whispered, "Perhaps we should continue this conversation upstairs… in the bedroom… on the bed" her argument interspersed with light kisses. Andy turned Miranda loose, freeing her hands to grab the discarded robe and the half empty bottle of wine. Miranda took the glasses and they headed for the stairs to complete the evening Andy had been daydreaming about.


End file.
